


let me give you the world, the moon, the stars, the sun

by petroltogo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony, Anniversary, Bucky has his priorities straight, Bucky is a sap too, Fluff, Insecure Tony, Kissing Tony is a good way to shut him up, Let's be honest this is just shameless fluff because I felt like it, M/M, Multi, Steve doesn't like expensive gifts, Steve really should've seen this coming, T'Challa has good manners, T'Stuckony, Tony goes overboard when giving people gifts, Tony is a sap, Tony tries real hard, bad language, because bucky, blushing Tony, but we already knew that, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petroltogo/pseuds/petroltogo
Summary: It's their one year anniversary. Some mishaps are unavoidable, but they've come too far not to figure this shit out. And if Bucky has to ram his elbow into Steve's stomach a couple of times to avoid pointless arguments on this special day, that's what he's going to do.(Answer to the sentence prompt: "I didn't think you'd take that literally.")





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt game on @tonystarkstoga. You're welcome to check out the other entries, they can all be found on that blog!

“I didn’t think you’d take that literally,”Steve says faintly.

Bucky elbows the idiot into the stomach—hard—but it’s too late, the excited grin on Tony’s face is already fading, turning into a worried frown he wants to smooth out again. Tony isn’t supposed to be frowning. Especially not today.

“You don’t like it,” Tony says, shoulders slumping, before an all too familiar blank mask covers his obvious distress.

Bucky hates that mask. It makes him want to hit Steve again, who’s still wheezing for air next to him. It’s taken them long enough as it is to get Tony to truly open up to them, to stop putting on a show all the time, and today of all days he shouldn’t feel like he has to build up old walls.

(Not that Bucky isn’t gonna spend however long it takes to overcome those walls again if he has to, and he knows T’Challa and Steve will be right by his side, but that’s hardly the point.)

Today is supposed to be about them, about celebrating their relationship. It’s something they deserve, something they've earned, all of them, after everything they went through to get to this point. All the hard work they’ve put into this. All the issues Steve and Tony had to work through, all those night-long talks they’ve shared about Tony’s parents’ and Bucky’s unfortunate role in their death. The jealousy and resignation when T’Challa had shown up out of nowhere (or so it had appeared at the time) to court Tony, a prince charming in every way, except for the fact that he was a king now. That weird confrontation none of them talked about when it had all come to a head. The awkward talks about polyamorous relationships.

Today isn't about any of that though. Today is their anniversary. It's a reminder that despite all those issues, they _have made it_. They have been in a happy, stable relationship with each other for a year now, and Bucky honestly doesn’t care how sappy it sounds: It’s been the best year of his life.

He'll be damned if Steve's issues with accepting expensive gifts is going to ruin that.

“No, Tony,” Steve manages once he’s finally gotten his breathing under control again. By the horror on his face, he must’ve realised that he’s fucked up, which, _good_. Punk better fix it too. Bucky is not above using the Glare Promising Agonising Deaths And Torture™ to remind Steve that they aren't twelve year olds, losing a fight in a backstreet in Brooklyn anymore. He's not automatically going to pick his side—especially not when they all know how much Tony was looking forward to today, how excited he was about this. “I didn’t mean it like that, I was just- surprised!”

Steves makes to reach for Tony and Bucky breathes a quiet sigh of relief when the genius lets himself be pulled into an embrace, relaxes slowly in Steve's arms. There's still that unhappy twist in the corner of his mouth, but he's not running, not locking them out completely, and that’s the most important part. It shows how far they've come better than words or grand gestures ever could.

“So you do like it?” Tony asks with more hope in his tone than he’s comfortable showing, if the slight dust of red on his cheeks is anything to go by.

“I-” Steve falters, desperately looking to Bucky for help. But he's too busy melting into a puddle of happy goo at the way Tony’s looking at them, brown eyes warm and open and so fucking _bright_. 

Luckily, that’s the moment T’Challa enters the penthouse, dressed in a perfectly tailored suit that makes Bucky want to undress him very, very slowly. He takes one look at the three of them and sighs in not-quite-exasperation.

“You told them, didn’t you?” It's not even a real question. And from the amused quirk of his lips, T'Challa probably hasn't expected anything less. Really, it's a miracle hasn't blabbed the surprise before this day, that's how eager he was to give it to them.

“I’m sorry!” Tony shoots their boyfriend a guilty look. “Bucky surprised me and then Steve wouldn’t stop asking questions and-”

T’Challa quietens him with a chaste but warm kiss—which is the best way to shut Tony up when he’s talking himself into a frenzy, Bucky can attest to that. He still sends them both a pout, because kissing is _nice_ and he wants in too. And he gets in too, because T’Challa’s manners don’t allow for him not to greet every one of his boyfriends individually.

(Bucky approves very much of those manners.)

“So?” T’Challa asks eventually, one arm casually slung over Tony’s shoulder, the other gently squeezing Bucky’s hand. He looks just as excited as Tony did moments before, Bucky suddenly realises, even though he’s a little better at concealing it. “What do you think?”

And now there are two pairs of excited, brown eyes directed at them which is just—not fair. Not fair at all.

(Bucky doesn’t mind.)

“It’s very-” Steve starts, still hesitant enough for Bucky to know that he hasn’t gotten over the shock yet—and will undoubtedly ruin the mood again, if allowed to finish that sentence.

Bucky can’t allow for that to happen.

“Amazing!” he interrupts firmly. For the sake of their anniversary, Tony’s and T’Challa’s happiness and Steve. Who’ll love this, once he stops thinking about how much their boyfriends must have spent on it. 

And honestly, they should have probably seen this coming. They are dating a billionaire and a king after all, and it’s not like there haven’t been other warning signs. Tony isn’t exactly shy to throw his money around if he believes it will make them happy. And sure, T’Challa may appear much more sophisticated, but when it comes to spending money on his loved ones, he’s even _worse_. Suffice to say, Bucky's very, very tired of the money argument. For today at least, Steve will just have to suck it up.

“I know it’s a bit much,” Tony mutters nervously, eyes fixated on the ground now—and a grown man should not be this cute, honestly—”But I know you guys sometimes feel like you’re just- guests in mine and T’Challa’s relationship. Thing is, it’s not mine and T’Challa’s relationship anymore, it’s _ours_ and I- I wanted something to reflect that. I wanted something that would be ours, all of ours and-”

Really, Bucky can’t _not_ kiss Tony when he says things like that. And with Steve’s warm body at his back and T’Challa’s steady hold on his hand, this day is starting to become everything he’s hoped it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure exactly what Tony's gift was but probably a house/mansion he's designed himself, just for the four of them. But I leave that up to your imagination. If you enjoyed this,kudos and comments are always appreciated! ;)
> 
> And if you're interested you're also welcome to check out my Tony-centric blog on tumblr: [tonystarktogo](http://tonystarktogo.tumblr.com/) where you'll find a lot of headcanons, amongst other stuff.


End file.
